Un extraño en casa
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Coraline no es valiente, sino que no puede sentir miedo. Es como si ese instinto no estuviera en ella ¿Qué pasa cuando los creepypastas comienzan a invadir su hogar y sacar a la luz su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Me desperezo un poco y amago con saltar de la cama, pero me quedo en mi lugar, acostada con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba. Que fiaca da. Debo poner el despertador, mi madre no esta para levantarme... pero que fiaca.

Eran las doce de la noche en punto según el reloj digital que estaba en estante frente a mi cama, al que supuestamente debo ponerle la alarma de "Sweet child" y debería de estar durmiendo hacia rato. Tengo colegio y me encuentro sola en la casa. Genial. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrada.

Hago un esfuerzo que me parece sobrehumano y camino hacia el aparatito maldito. En eso escucho pasos.

Pasos suaves, casi inperceptibles. Miro hacia la puerta y suspiro resignada. Me decido a dormir, y tengo que lidiar con un intruso. Me acerco a mi escritorio y busco en el cajón la pistola con balines de plastico que me compró como medida de seguridad doble mi madre, en estos casos, ya que ella casi nunca esta aqui ultimamente.

Lo examino con cansancio y le quito el seguro. Suspiro de nuevo. Que embole.

Pues si, aunque no lo creas, no tengo ni un ápice de miedo o emoción. Dicen todos a mi alrededor que es anormal. Porque no es como si yo fuera valiente. Simplemente no tenía miedo. No me enfrento al miedo, simplemente no lo tengo. Supongo que es algo mental con muchos nombres raros que me da pereza averiguar. Bah, bueno.

Lo cierto es que apago las luces de mi pieza para permanecer oculta en la oscuridad y espero que los pasos se acerquen a mi puerta en posición de ataque. La perilla se mueve lentamente, como si quien sea de alli afuera quisiera ponerme nerviosa. Ja, no lo conseguirá.La puerta se abre un poco y una cara que no llego a ver bien se asoma a la habitación. No dudo ni un instante, levanto el arma y le encajo una de las balitas en plena frente, lo que lo deja mudo de la sorpresa. Le encajo otra, y otra, y otra. Se lleva la mano a la frente trantando de aliviar el dolor pero yo sigo disparando. Justo cuando empieza a gemir abro la puerta entera y le pego una patada en la entrepierna sin siquiera un momento de reflexión. En estos casos hay que ser rápido.

Cae al suelo de bruces ahogando un grito. Tiene el cabello negro hecho un desastre y una campera deportiva gris bastante sucia con manchas no identificables. En eso veo el cuchillo que en la caída se le escurrió de las agarro y me agacho junto a el chico. No tendra mas que mi edad. Le apunto con el filo. Su cabello le cae frente al rostro y me impide verlo. Asi que le ordeno tranquilamente.

-Mirame.

Paró de agarrarse el cuerpo en plan bolita y lentamente levantó la mirada hacia mi con una sonrisa burlezca.

Y vaya sonrisa.

He visto muchas imagenes de emos de cabellos negros hechos desastre que se cortaban las muñecas por el face. Pero nunca habia visto a alguien cortarse la boca hacia los lados. Guau, pienso sarcasticamente, un emo al extremo.

-Tienes agallas para enfrentarme justo a mi ¿eh? -dice quedamente. Me pregunto como será hablar con esa boca, debe ser muy molesto.

Enarco una ceja.

-¿Quién se supone que eres de imponente? -pregunto secamente.

Me mira algo asombrado. Hasta ahora no le vi pestañear ni de asombro.

-¿Acaso...? -balbucea pero termina por callarse y enseñarme los dientes en una sonrisa.

Dios, que dolor debe dar al sonreir. Me pregunto que tan loco esta este boludo. Lo miro expectante a ver si me dice de que se ríe, pero no lo capta, asi que suspiro de nuevo resignada.

-Hagamos esto rápido -digo, me quiero ir a dormir- yo llamo a la poli o te vas tu solito y me ahorras un dolor de cabeza, ¿que dices?

Me mira incredulo.

-¿Acaso no tienes ni una pizca de miedo? -dice asombrado.

-Le tengo mas miedo a la profesora de lengua cuando rindo -contesto aburrida mientras le clavo el cuchillo en la manzana de adán- Elije.

-No serias capaz de matarme.

-Se ocultar cadáveres.

-...

-¿Y?

-Que interesante eres -dice sonriendo de nuevo- bien, me voy yo solo. Pero devuelveme eso.

Ahora yo ensancho una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Me viste cara de idiota?

-`Para nada, al contrario.

- Te lo daré cuando salgas de aqui, por la ventana -dije señalando la ventana grande de mi cuarto.

-Bien, pero antes...

Agarra mi mano y la aparta un poco, antes de que pueda reaccionar me estampa un beso en los labios, nuestros ojos se quedan mirando fijamente mientras el intenta arrebatarme el cuchillo. No soy tonta, no baje la guardia. Aparto la mano y le mando el filo hacia la mano, el lo esquiva y me empuja hacia atras, quedando tumbada en el suelo con el encima. Trata de quitarme de nuevo el arma apresando mi mano, pero con la libre le pego un puñetazo en la mejilla, con lo que queda algo desorientado, pero pronto vuelve al ataque. Yo me retuerzo de forma que sea imposible que me lo quite, lo agarro de la capucha de su campera y lo jalo hacia un lado con fuerza, logro que se tambalee y esta vez le empujo yo hacia el suelo, me situo encima suyo y le hundo un poco el cuchillo en la garganta, tanto que un fino hilo rojo comienza a salir. Lo miro con seriedad. Mi corazón esta un poco agitado por el esfuerzo, pero aún asi no titubeé de miedo. Creo que si soy algo anormal.

-Y yo que quería hacerlo a las buenas -digo mientras me mira furioso. No me da ninguna gracia matar a alguien, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré.

Hundo un poco más el filo.

-Es tu última oportunidad -susurro friamente.

Me mira a los ojos y puedo ver el destello de resignación en ellos.

-Bien, tu ganas -dice mientras aparta la mirada hacia un costado.

Alfojo el filo y sujeto sus manos mientras se levanta. Aunque fácilmente podría apartarlas, no lo hace

-Por cierto -dice riendo- sexy pijama.

-Mierda -murmuro, tenia puesta simplemente una remera holgada enorme, que era de mi hermano. Ni lo recordé.

-Eres una chica bastante interesante -dice mientras hago ademán de que salga por la puerta- no vi ese miedo que suelo causar en tu mirada.

-Si, soy muy interesante, pero ahora quiero que te larges o de verdad llamaré a la policía -le suelto las manos y lo empujo hacia las escaleras que dan al vestíbulo.

-Ya veras -dice, mientras baja los escalones- por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? - para de espaldas a mi en mitad de camino.

-No te incumbe, psicópata -escupo- mas bien, ¿quién mierda eres tu?

-¿Por qué debería decirtelo? -me mira de costado con una sonrisa torcida.

-Porque gané -digo triunfal.

-... -parece que le pinche el globo- Jefrey.

-Ok, Jeff -digo mientras admiro el cuchillo a la luz de la luna- deberías ser menos confiado. Por cierto, interesante estética la de tu boca.

Me mira a los ojos, ojos dilatados y celestes. Le devuelvo la mirada, ojos apacibles y rojizos. Agua y fuego. Locura y tranquilidad. Vuelve a torcer una sonrisa.

-Nos volveremos a ver, rara, no creas que quedara asi -Baja las escaleras y sale silenciosamente por la puerta principal.

Bajo y cierro la puerta con llave. Que idiota soy, la olvidé cerrar. Miro de nuevo el filo del arma. Manchas secas de sangre. Ya no estoy tan segura de si debí dejarlo ir. Me encojo de hombros. Esta policía es tan inútil.

Lavo el cuchillo y lo dejo escondido bajo unos colchones dentro de mi closet. Dijo que nos volveríamos a ver.

Y si lo hacía, ya sabía lo que debía hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque no quiera hacerlo, me tengo que levantar, entre los estruendos de guitarra que desprende la alarma. Esta demasiado lejos y pegado a la pared, me tengo que levantar si o si. Me conozco bien, y soy capaz de quedarme aqui hasta que se le agote la batería, pero hay que despertar niños. La educación es el futuro.

Vaya futuro, pienso recordando la cantidad de "damas" y "galanes" que hay en el colegio. Pero que se yo.

Me paro de un salto y apago el sonido, coloco las sábanas en su lugar y me estiro con un bostezo atroz. Voy al baño y me ducho, luego me cepillo los dientes. Maldita rutina. La verdad una parte estrafalaria de mi quiere que aquél Jeff vuelva, pero suena más morboso mientras más lo pienso.

Me hago el desayuno, me visto y voy al colegio. Ya tengo el libro que leeré en la mochila, hoy tenemos historia, y la profesora esta enferma. Me pregunto si el griterío dejará que me concentre. Cuentos de Poe, clásicos.

Doblo la esquina menos transitada para acortar camino. En eso escucho gritos del baldío que se encuentra a dos cuadras del cole. Matt Wilson y Ryan Bobinsky, los "matones" de último año.

-Lo prometiste para hoy -dice Matt acorralando en la pared a su víctima, un chico de primero- Lo prometido es deuda.

-Po-por favor -dice el chico tratando de mostrarse menos nervioso de lo que esta. Me acerco sin que me vean.

-Ya te hicimos favores al no molestarte, debes pagar, de una manera u otra. -dice Ryan.

Y le encaja un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Dios, primero lo de anoche y ahora esto -digo dirigiendome a los matones. Se dan la vuelta.

-Oh, la friki -dice Matt- Aqui no esta la biblioteca.

Dios, que sentido del humor más patético.

-¿A no? -digo mirando alrededor- pues tampoco veo que sea un club de putas para que estes aqui, no encontraras a tu hermana.

Me mira desafiante.

-Creo que tengo que encargarme de la rara esa -le dice a Ryan, que le devuelve una sonrisa estúpida- atajame a este.

Doble mi cuello y estire las manos. Ya veremos quien cae primero, sonrío. Corre hacia mi y rápidamente me dirige el puño, lo esquivo y le doy con el mío en el estómago. Trastabilla un poco, pero me agarra de la remera y la tira hacia adelante, queriendo hacerme caer. Le hago lo mismo, pero enroscando mi pierna entre las suyas, lo que le hace perder el equilibrio, soltarme y caer como un saco de patatas. Le pongo la rodilla encima, apresandolo y dandole un puñetazo que llega a su cara y casi le rompe un diente. El otro viene corriendo a ayudarle, pero mis reflejos son rápidos y antes de que pueda hacer nada le encajo una patada de kung-fu al costado de la cabeza, lo que lo marea. Doblo el brazo y le doy con el codo en las costillas, y cae. Miro el reloj ¡faltan 5 para la entrada! Agarro al chico del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la vereda corriendo.

-Llegaremos tarde -le digo con rabia- ¿Quién te manda a meterte con esos imbéciles? Mierda...

-¡Eres increíble! -responde tontamente el otro.

-No es nada de otro mundo, es defenderse -le contesto apurando el paso- Rápido.

-¡Pero es como si ni hubieras dudado, como si no tuvieras miedo!

Sonrío sin querer.

-Bien, pero mejor lo hablamos en el colegio -y corremos como diablos hasta la entrada, justo cuando suena el timbre.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte?

Aparto la cabeza de mi taquilla. Es el chico de la mañana.

-Practique kung-fu unos años -contesto mientras saco los libros de Biología- deberías aprender tambien, yo lo hice justo para evitar esas cosas.

-Pero tambien falta valentía, algo que no tengo -se rie nerviosamente.

-Todos podemos ser valientes -digo cerrando mi taquilla.

Aunque a mi no me hace falta aún.

-¿Me podrías enseñar? -me mira ansioso.

Suelto una carcajada.

-¿Yo? ¿De maestra? Cuando Ranma se cure.

-¿Qué? -me mira confundido.

-Nada, una de mis "frikeadas" -hago amago de irme a clase- tal vez, dejame pensarlo -la verdad es que le quiero enseñar, quisiera enseñarles a todos los que sufren esto.

-¡Bien! -dice contento- me llamo Kyle Briann, estoy en 1º A ¿Y tu?

-Coraline Folks -digo extendiendo la mano.

Me la estrecha entre risas.

-Nos vemos entonces, Caroline -y se aleja rapidamente ya que sonó el timbre.

-¡Cor-aline! -le grito enojada.

Luego de las clases, salgo rumbo hacia el trabajo de mi madre para retirar el sobre de dinero de todas las semanas. Ella trabaja de esas reporteras-biólogas que se ven por la tele en plena acción por el bosque. Ahora estaba por el Amazonas, entrevistando pájaros. Al abrirlo veo que también hay una carta de mi madre. No entiendo para que lleva el celular si no lo usa nunca. Lo de siempre "¿Estas bien? ¿Comes bien? ¿Te cepillas los dientes?" y la lista sigue. Pero algo último no concuerda.

"Debo presentarte a alguien muy especial. Lo conocí en Brasil, es una persona increíble." Un novio. Mi madre encontró novio.

Mi padre murió en un vuelo comercial cuando yo tenía como 3 años. Mi madre se enteró el mismo día que tenía una amante que viajaba con el y asistió sin vergüenza alguna al funeral para llorar junto a la esposa. Mi madre casi se desmaya de tristeza (si, de tristeza) cuando la ve entrar. Pero todo es cosa pasada. No hay que mirar lo malo, ademas eso de deprimirse todo el tiempo y pensar mas de lo que conviene... en serio, seguro cansa.

Asi que llego a casa con la idea ya cosida en la cabeza de que mi madre verá todo color de rosa, pues asi es con novio. Ya tuvo 6.

Subo a mi cuarto y prendo el equipo de musica, me cambio la ropa de colegio por una camiseta holgada y una calza comoda negra y prendo la computadora.

Luego de pasar media hora en tumblr me dispongo a comer algo. Paso bajo la puerta que lleva al desván para llegar a la cocina y la encuentro algo abierta. Generalmente noto los pequeños detalles de las cosas, mi Shifú me dijo que eso era de gran ayuda y me vendría de maravilla di lo entrenara. Busco mi palo de entrnamiento y vuelo bajo la puerta. Jalo la cuerda para que baje la escalera y subo hacia el que ya se quien se metió.


	3. Chapter 3

-Se que eres tu -digo en la osscuridad. Por supuesto, nadie responde.

Recoro con lamirada el silencioso lugar, tratando de ver algo en la negrura. El ático es el lugar mas dsastroso y desolado de la casa, pero no da miedo, al contrario de lo que se pueda decir. Esta lleno de cajas con revistas y ropa, de pequeña siempre subia a jugar con los viejos numeros de marvel de mi padre y me disfrazaba de heroíns con las telas viejas. En aquel entonces mi madre era una reportera local, y la veia seguido.

Tanteo sensualmente la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor, La luz amarilla prende y algo salta entre las cajas. Me pongo en guardia con el palo en alto. Me acerco lentamente a la caja de donde provino el sonido, me asomo, lista a golpear.

-Ah, eras tu... maldito gato -suspiro.

Estupido gato de mierda. Enseguida este se da cuenta que no soy enemigo, vuelve a su tamaño normal y se pega a mi pierna. Lo pateo lejos, pero vuelve. Maldito masoquista, pienso sonriendo y me arrodillo a acariciarlo.

De vuelta a la cocina le doy un poco de ese picadillo especial para gatos y yo me sirvo algo de chocolatada. La bebo mirando fijamente la ventana, pensando. La verdad es que sería intereante encontrarme de nuevo con ese tipo, aunque suene algo raro, no, muy raro.

Subo las escaleras con el minino negro pegado como sombra a mi. Me acerco a la puerta y la abro sin esperar gran cosa. Pero adivinen que, mi vida se convierte en cualquier cosa menos algo normal al abrirla. El esta alli. Y no solo esta alli, sino que sentado, recostado por mi cama, escuchando musica en mi walkman, el muy puto.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y un aura de paz tan grande que parece dormido. Pero intuyo que no lo esta. Por un momento lo miro asombrada, guau, esto de que la mente atrae las cosas parece cierta. En eso me percato de que el gato se acerca a olerlo.

-NOOOOOOO -digo en mi mente viendo como lentamente el muy sinverguenza lo olfatea y se sube a su regazo.

El chico se remueve un poco frunciendo el ceño. Se remueve algo mas y tiene pinta de que se sacudirá muy violentamente. Miro la escena perpleja. El estaba completamente indefenso, allí sentado, a punto de...

-¡ATTTTT-CHUUMMMM!

Bueno, cada quien tiene suerte a su manera. El gato salta asustado y escapa por la ventana. Jersey o como sea que se llame se soba la nariz con una manga maldiciendo.

-Justo en la mejor parte -lo escucho susurrar.

Aprovecho su distracción y agarro algo para pegarle. Encuentro una ojota. Maldigo en silencio. Prosigo a acercarme al tipo con el "arma" en alto y le quito violentamente los auriculares. El alza la mirada sorprendido, con esa cara de joker asustado. Trato de no reírme. El enseguida se enrojece violentamente, tal vez de rabia, y mira para el costado.

-Guau, que visita tan afortunada -digo ácidamente. El muy... sonríe y me mira.

-Nunca dejo un trabajo sin terminar.

-¿Y a que te dedicas? ¿A repartir cuchillazos? -sacudo la cabeza- muy mal, hijo mio. Debes aprender a nunca bajar la guardia.

-Es que... -mira el walkman y sonrie aún mas- me encanta Green Days ¿Cómo lo diría? ¿Pasión por sobre la labor?

-Ja -me esta cayendo bien, y eso esta mal. Lo miro despectivamente- sera mejor que te largues o de verdad llamo a la policía.

Tanteo con la mano libre el bolsillo de mi campera. Mierda, deje el celular en la cocina. Al parecer el tipo se da cuenta y se rie socarronamente.

-Creo que los movimientos no estaban "fríamente calculados" -dice.

-Tampoco los tuyos -respondo sin perder la compostura.

En un extraño movimiento, me da una patada en los pies que me hacen perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el y soltando mi improvisada arma. Me agarra por la espalda y yo trato de equilibrarme con los brazos por su cuerpo, sin querer tocarlo, quedando nariz con nariz. Le doy una mirada furiosa y la rabia hace que apriente los dientes, sin poder decir nada.

-¿Qué diria tu madre si te ve? -dice. Sus ojos ya no estan dilatados y sus iris celestes me miran divertidos.

No acoto nada y trato de zafarme, pero esta vez me tiene bien agarrada por la espalda. Sin que pueda evitarlo me vuelve a robar un beso, que debido a que aprieto los dientes es sumamente molesto. Pongo resistencia y me safo de su boca, levanto un poco la cabeza y la choco contra la suya, estupidizandolo un poco, aprovecho y me safo de una fuerte sacudida. Me levanto y con la ojota le doy varias veces hasta que cae inconsciente. Vaya forma más patética de defenderse.

Miro el cuerpo inconsciente, recalculando mis movimientos a seguir. Decido llamar a la policía, ato bien las manos y pies del chico, llevándome el cuchillo lejos de su alcance. Me estoy por dirigir a la cocina cuando escucho un quejido del tipo.

-No... no los llames -gime tratando de levantarse.

-¿Acaso crees que gimiendo alli tirado me das lastima?

-No, ni quiero dartela -me mira con odio.

Me vuelvo hacia la puerta.

-No te lo dejare tan facil -me doy la vuelta. El maldito estaba completamente desatado. Abro los ojos con asombro.

-Guau, que destreza -digo casi sinceramente- ¿Te dedicas al escapismo tambien?

-Ja -su risa es seca- ya tengo práctica de esto.

Me pongo en posición con el cuchillo apuntandolo, cuando algo resuena en mi cabeza, rebota y me hace ver estrellas en medio de la oscuridad.

Bastardo tramposo.

Cuando por fin puedo ver de nuevo (algo nubloso, pero veo al fin) estoy en el ático, sobre las mantas viejas que mi madre solía colocar para que yo jugara. Trato de mover un brazo y noto que estoy super atada contra una columna de madera. Deseo mentalmente tenerlo entre mis manos y ahorcarlo sin parar. Pero creo que la ahorcada sere yo. No le temo a la muerte, pero no quiero morir a manos de un pendejo de casi mi edad, en mi propia casa. Quisiera algo mas... digno, que se yo.

Miro alrededor, buscando algo, no muy segura que. Diviso a una chica dormida sobre unas cajas, algo alejada de mi y la luz, ya que solo hay una bombilla, la que cuelga sobre mi cabeza. Tiene el cabello hecho un revoltijo y duerme mas desparramada que yo (lo cual es difícil).

La luz parpadea, ya que el foco hace mucho no es cambiado y probablemente se apague pronto. Debo salir antes de que eso suceda, o el tendrá toda la ventaja.

-¡Ey! ¡Oye! -le grito a la chica- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Arriba, arriba!

Tarde pillo que el chico podría también escuchar, pero lo dudo. Yo hacia mucho mas ruido de pequeña, y ni cuando dormía la siesta mi madre despertaba. Al fin la chica parece reaccionar, pero no se levanta.

-Vamos levántate -digo tratando de imitar la voz de un chico- Arriba enana.

Y ahí si reacciona, tambalea y se cae de las cajas. Sonrío. Se levanta tratando de que parezca natural, lo que solo la pone mas ridícula. Se da la vuelta, dandose cuenta de su error. Avanza hacia mi y me patea en el estomago con fuerza. Mi cabeza choca y rebota por la columna, se me corta la respiracion y por unos segundos me siento al punto de la asfixia. Cuando siento de nuevo el aire en mis pulmones, respiro agitadamente, tosiendo.

-Hija... de... puta.. -consigo articular. Ella por toda respuesta se ríe como maniática.

Por primera vez pienso seriamente que podría morir a mano de ellos. Pero, naturalmente para mi, trato de planear un plan de escape.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto a la chica, que sigue riéndose.

Me mira torcidamente y su expresión cambia a una fría. Noto que tiene la cara cortada como su compañero.

-Nina -dice simplemente. La miro expectante- ¿Acaso te debería decir algo mas? -añade ante mi silencio.

-Si, como que haces en mi casa con un maniático -digo yo, secamente.

-Ese maniático tiene nombre -sonríe- y yo soy su aprendiza -pone cara de acosadora.

Saca un cuchillo de la abertura de las botas que lleva puestas. Admira su filo y luego me mira a mi. Perfecto, seguro soy un proyecto de biología de su profesor.

-Creo que debería practicar -dice, ensanchando la sonrisa hasta lo imposible, acercando el filo a mi cuello- Pero me dijo que no lo hiciera.. me...

Antes de que termine lo que sea que diría, lanzo mis piernas atadas contra las suyas, aprovechando que esta cerca, para que caiga. Lo hace sonoramente, con un alarido. La pateo en la cabeza fuertemente, y queda inconsciente. La verdad fue un movimiento extraño, pero lo importante es que funciono. Arrastro con mis pies el cuchillo, preguntándome como hacer para cortar la soga, cuando escucho unos aplausos desde la entrada al ático.

-Eso ha sido interesante -dice una voz odiada.

Que gran mierda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Gracias a los que siguen la serie, es una que siempre quise hacer de Jeff Woods. Por ahora no profundicé mucho, pero hay muchas cosas aun por delante. Disfruten el cap (waaa como me encanta Coraline, por cierto, use el nombre del libro del mismo titulo, en su honor)**

El solo me mira.

Creo que hace 10 minutos esta alli, acuclillado a unos metros de mi, balanceando en una mano, con expresión divertida, el cuchillo que casi le quito a la loca que ahora esta despatarrada a un lado. Al parecer su cabeza justo dió con el manubrio de un viejo caballito de madera, un juguete mio de pequeña. Gracias Bobby.

Sus ojos estan de nuevo dilatados. Su piel palida es fantamasgorica con la poca luz. A cualquiera le daría terror y en estos momentos estaría suplicando piedad. Yo simplemente trato de mirarlo de la pero manera, tan sadica e inexepresiva como puedo. Ni aunque este en mucha desventaja me redoblaré como esos actores de peliculas de terror baratas. Finalmente comienza a reir con ganas, agarrandose la barriga con la mano libre. Definitivamente a este chico le falta un tornillo.

-Ere tan interesante -pudo decir entre sollozos de risa.

-Ajá, muy interesante -digo con odio.

-Vaya Nina -dijo parandose y dando vuelta panza arriba con el pie el cuerpo inconciente de la chica- Nunca espere encontrar a nadie asi de interesante ¿no crees?

-Ya, te contestara y todo -digo ironicamente.

Y se pone a patearla trantando de levantarla, la agita, sacude y susurra al oido, entre risas enfermas. No puedo hacer nada mas que ver la escena, mis neuronas han ido a parar junto con mi orgullo al tacho. Pero de repente, como de golpe, una impotencia se apodera de mi. Este desquiciado ¿quien se cree? ¿que le he hecho yo? ¿como es que esta tan campante por mi casa? Esta extraña sarta de acontecimientos ya me estan poniendo algo ansiosa e histérica. Necesito salir, desatarme. Tratar de echarlos por la ventana o algo.

Miro alrededor con disimulo. Jeff sigue tratando de despertar a su... bueno, no se su relación pero trata de despertarla, sin exito. Como decía Narian*, cada vez que entres a un lugar, analiza todas las escapatorias posibles, por si las dudas.

Y recuerdo algo, como si un foquito se me encendiera. Tengo un cortaplumas en el agujero escondido en mi bota. Saque la idea de un libro. Le haces una hendidura al tacón de alguna bota y guardas en el un arma delgada. Muy listo.

Acerco mis pies, enrollandome como oruga, hacia mis manos. Con los dedos libres tanteo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Luego de varios intentos logro sacar el filo y, con cuidado y mirando atentamente a el duo enfrente mio, empiezo a frotarlo con esfuerzo contra la cuerda, que lenta pero segura, va aflojando.

¡Si! ¡Logré soltarme! Pero no logro cortar la de los pies, pues justo el chico se da vuelta. Creo que solté algun suspiro sospechoso sin darme cuenta. Me quedo quieta, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Le dirigo una mirada vacía y el se me acerca. Tuerce el cuello con cara inquisidora, se arrodilla a unos centímetros de mi, mientras su sonrisa se ensancha, con sus ojos celestes en medio de la oscuridad de la locura. No resisto el impulso y suelto el cortaplumas, lo agarro por el cuello con las dos manos, y lo ahorco, tumbandolo hacia atrás.

-In..fe...liz..-dice tratando se sacar mis manos de su cuello con las suyas, sonriendo.

Este tipo me desconcierta, sinceramente. Aún asi, no tengo el valor suficiente para matarlo de aquella manera. Aunque tal vez sea un horrible asesino y probablemente hubiera hecho eso conmigo. Siento sus latidos apurados a traves de la fina piel de su garganta. Puedo sentir la forma de la pequeña nuez de Adán mientras mis dedos se hunden, su respiración entrecortada taladra mis oídos. Casi puedo ver que su vida se escurre entre mis manos.

No puedo hacerlo. No puedo.

Lo suelto con brusquedad y su cabeza rebota contra el suelo. Me tumbo con torpeza hacia atras, ya que mis pies siguen atados. Mientras tose y recupera la respiración, me arrastro con rapidez a la navaja tirada y con tres cuchillazos precisos corto lo último de cuerda.

Me levanto dirigiendome con rapidez a la salida. No quiero perder mas tiempo, llamare a la policía, la fuerza armada, la ambulancia, al vecino, lo que sea. Pero necesito salir de esta locura. Pero adivinen que, como no falta el cliché de peliculas de terror, la chica justo toma conciencia y me agarra del tobillo. Maldigo y sacudo la pierna, pero sus uñas se clavan firmenmente. Jeff se recupera y ya esta por lanzarse a mi ¿y ahora?

Una de las desentajas de no tener miedo, es que tus instintos de supervivencia no se encienden como deberían ante el peligro. O sea, de forma desesperada, algo que no tengo. Pero para esos casos, se recurre a la adrenalina. Asi que estiro la pierna hacia atras, pateo y con el impulso me suelto y le doy al chico en la cara, como un efecto colateral. El se lleva las manos al rostro y yo corro como condenada a la puerta para salir.

-¡MALDITA INFELIZ! -logro oir decir a Nina antes de cerrar la entrada tras de mi, trabandola, obviamente.

Los golpes se empiezan a escuchar mientras trato de recobrar el aliento. Eso fue... como lo diria ¿"hardcore"? Me rei de puro alivio, es muy difrente jugar un juego de terror que vivirlo. Voy hacia la cocina como un rayo y agarro el celular, pero justo escucho un "crash", la onomatopeya de algo rompiendose, mas exactamente, un vidrio. Mierda, escaparon por la ventana. Y como no quiero todo el embole burocratico de la policia, que se pone a investigar, hacer preguntas, revisar, buscar huellas digitales y bla bla bla, dejo el celular con un suspiro. No jodan, quiero dormir.

Trabo todas las ventanas y les pongo las persianas metalicas (mi madre lo considera una buena medida, ya que vivo casi siempre sola), pongo doble traba a las puertas y agarro la pistola de balines que use la primera vez, poniendola bajo la cama. Como diria mi madre "toda precaución es poca". Si madre, sobre todo frente a dos asesinos que sin razon aparente buscan secuestrarte.

Me acuesto en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, preguntandome que fue lo que hice para que suceda esto. Me duermo sin darme cuenta.


End file.
